mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 20
In the middle of the valley, Jake, Violet, Sky and Josh are laying on top of a hill, looking up at the sky. Josh: There is something, I don't understand. Violet: Yeah, what? Josh: Remember when the MorcuCorp building exploded? I wonder what had happened to everyone. As well, how did we get here? Jake: You know, I've never actually thought of that.... Somewhere on another part of the planet, Tara and Summer are sitting on a beach. Gold and Zain walk up. Gold: What'cha doin'? Summer: Just thinkin'. Gold: Thinkin' about what? Summer: What to do. Ever since we landed on this beach, nothing interesting has happened. Tara: Yeah, no fighting, no threats, no... anything. Zain: You do have a point. It is kinda boring. I wish something would happen. A large shadow crosses across the ground. Tara: I think you said the magic words. The large shadow turns out to be a large red blimp, with a monitor on it. The monitor turns on, and Morcubus' face shows up. Gold: Hey Summer, you've gotten your wish.. Morcubus: Attention Sims. I know you're down there. Summer: Should we hide? Gold: Nah, let's see what he's up to. The blimp flies closer to the ground. Morcubus: I know you're all down there. Listen. I have the key to saving your AI friends... Zain (yelling): Hey, Morc! We have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. We got blasted onto this beach, and haven't had anything to do for days! Morcubus: Ah, yes. I anticipated this. You see, your AI friends are permanently deactivated, although I do know how to reactivate them... Half way across the world, again. Jimmy, Katrina and Nicolas are sitting at the base of a volcano, listening to Morcubus on another blimp. Morcubus: ...Although I do know how to reactivate them. Jimmy: We're listening. Morcubus: You see, all I need to reactivate them, are the friends of the AI. With the power of friendship, I can recharge them to a super-powered state. Katrina: Hey, I'm bored. I'm ready to do something exciting. Jimmy: Yeah, but we'd be trusting Morcubus. Again, on a rocky escarpment, Blanky, Juwon and Vic are standing, and watching another Morcubus blimp. Morcubus: So what do you say? Blanky: Stay here, and be bored? Juwon: Or trust Morcubus and have some fun. The three high-five. Vic: Definitely! Three tubes come out of the blimp, and suck the three Sims up. They later end up in a large red room. A screen comes down from the ceiling. In a different blimp... Sage: Okay, where are we now? Annie: Inside the blimp's main chamber probably. Morcubus (on screen): Yes, this is the blimp's main chamber. You see, the four AI you have befriended need a lot of friendship to reactivate them. I have only found one of your friends: Amanda Jane. Amanda Jane appears on the screen. Amanda J.: Uh, where am I? What's going on. Amanda J. looks around, and sees the camera. Amanda J.: Morcubus, if this is all your fault... again, then you will seriously pay for locking me in here. Ai and Leaf look at each other. Ai: That's not good. Leaf: ...and we're being led into another trap. Sage: We really should have seen this coming. Annie: Whatever. It's still more exciting than being... wherever we were. ---- Later... ---- The four Sims (AI) are sitting in a room. Jake: What are we doing in this valley!? Violet: Why is it always a valley? Sky: I like it here. Violet: You do like it... at first. Jake: Then, it just seems repetitive. An earthquake occurs. Jake: ...and this happens quite often. Josh: That must be annoying. Violet: Yup. I mean, we are AI, shouldn't we be able to control this place? Sky: Can't we? Jake: No, we can't. We tried. Another earthquake occurs. Violet: That's odd... A third earthquake occurs. Jake: Yeah, the earthquakes never happen this frequently. A fourth earthquake occurs, and it creates a rift in the ground. Sky: What's going on!? More earthquakes occur. Josh: This is not good!! The world becomes pixellated, and collapses in on itself. Jake: Nooo! The world restarts, and everything is black. The four AI lay suspended in mid-air, unable to move. Omega: Aww, we're back to being AI. Delta: It was fun while it lasted. Psi: I can't move. Sigma: Neither can I. Delta: What's going on? Omega: Are we... dead? Psi: We're artificial intelligence units created by some overly powered being. I don't think we can die. Delta: Maybe we've been deactivated. A large pair of red eyes shows up in the back, and four red chains appear around the AI, giving the reason for their inability to move. Omega: That's no good.